1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an antenna for wireless communication, and in particular, to an antenna for near field wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Near Field Communication (NFC) is a short-distance, high-frequency wireless communication technology and includes contact-free radio frequency identification (RFID) and interconnection technologies.
The NFC technology can be applied to products such as a credit card, an ID card, a smart phone, and a tablet computer, so as to provide services such as identity verification and transaction payment. It would be desirable to improve communication quality and increase communication distance of NFC.